Daddy
by AnnKyu
Summary: Ayah terbaik tak hanya memberikan kehidupan tapi juga mengajari cara menjalani kehidupan ini.


Tittle : Daddy

Cast : Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Luhan, Yixing, Sehun, Kris

disclaimer : cerita ini murni dari otakku tapi para pemainnya cuma minjem. Cerita yang dibuat untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatiku ketika Kris pergi dan merusak seluruh mood menulis.

Silahkan temukan keganjilan, kekurangan, latar cerita, dan plot sendiri.

Jun Myeon tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengeryitkan dahinya ketika putra bungsunya menunduk dihadapannya sementara ia mendengar penjelasan pria lain yang berstatus sebagai guru anaknya.

"Ini peringatan lisan pertama, Jun Myoen-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memijat tengkuknya. "Jika ia melakukan perkelahian lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus diskors."

Desahan panjang lolos dari mulut Jun Myeon dan menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf pada Kyuhyun. "Saya akan mengawasinya, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ia bangkit diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu saya permisi. Ayo Sehun."

Langkah lebar dengan bahu terkulai Jun Myeon membuat Sehun mengikuti ayahnya dengan setengah hati serta rasa was-was yang menghantuinya. Ayahnya jarang marah namun akan sangat mengerikan ketika emosinya meledak.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi Sehun segera duduk disamping kursi pengemudi dengan kepala tertunduk. Jun Myeon segera menarik perseneling dan meninggalkan sekolah yang masih ramai. "Kau tak mau ayah marah 'kan?" Mata Junmyeon tidak beralih dari jalanan. "Sekarang katakan pada ayah, apa yang membuatmu memukul murid lain?"

Sehun terdiam, ia tidak berani menjawabnya.

"Sehun!" teguran Junmyeon membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar ketakutan. Hal itu disadari oleh Junmyeon yang langsung menepikan mobil dan menatap putranya. "Ayah tidak akan memarahimu jika ayah tahu apa yang membuatmu berkelahi dengan murid itu?"

"Dia yang memukulku duluan" jawab Sehun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Ayah tidak bertanya siapa yang memukul duluan, Sehunnie." Ucap Junmyeon lelah tanpa sadar memijat pelipisnya. "Dan dia tidak akan memukulmu kalau kau tidak memancingnya."

Junmyeon terdiam. Sehun terdiam. Mereka masih setia dengan posisinya masing-masing hingga bibir tipis Sehun mulai terbuka. "Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan stress…"

"Seseorang dalam keadaan stress juga tidak akan meledak jika tidak ada pemicunya. Jangan berputar-putar Sehun. Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" ucapnya geram.

"Dia murid beasiswa penuh dari Chi…"

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!" raung Junmyeon frustasi. "Kau tidak menghinanya, bukan?" sayangnya Sehun mengangguk bagai anak yang patuh. "Ya Tuhan, kapan ayah pernah mengajari untuk menghina orang?"

Sehun kembali terdiam dan menatap ujung sepatunya serta mencoba tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya sendiri terasa sakit di berbagai tempat akibat perkelahiannya tapi rasa sakit kalah dengan rasa takutnya. "Maaf, ayah." Lirihnya.

Desahan berat kembali lolos dari bibir Junmyeon, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tahu Sehunna? Ayah mungkin masih di jalanan jika saja kakekmu tidak menemukan ayah."

Mata berair itu terangkat dan menatap Junmyeon tidak mengerti, lalu mengikuti arah pandangan ayahnya menuju seorang gadis kecil dalam pakaian kumalnya duduk dengan rakus memakan rotinya.

* * *

_Salju turun dengan lebatnya. Membuat orang lebih memilih bergelung di bawah selimut dirumahnya yang nyaman. Namun tidak dengan sosok ringkih yang malah menggelung dirinya di bawah kanopi toko yang tertutup. Menekan perutnya yang berteriak untuk diisi tapi apa yang bisa di dapatkan bocah 8 tahun tanpa apa-apa._

"_Ibu…ayah…aku rindu kalian. Aku ingin ikut kalian." Bisiknya berulang-ulang hingga ia tertidur dalam selimut dingin salju._

_Bisikan pilu itu membuat seorang pria tampan mengalihkan langkahnya menuju anak kecil itu. Ia menutup payung hitamnya dan ikut bersimpuh disebelah anak itu. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang terlihat dengan jelas dimatanya. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat anak itu dalam rengkuhannya._

_Selimut hangat serta alas tidur yang empuk menyadarkan anak itu tentang keberadaannya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang pria duduk disampingnya dengan kain kompres ditangannya._

"_Kau sudah bangun anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya dengan senyuman lembut._

"_Kim Jun Myeon, ahjjussi." Balasnya singkat._

_Dielusnya surai Junmyeon dengan sayang dan dibantunya Junmyeon untuk duduk serta menyuapinya semangkuk sup hangat yang diterima Junmyeon dengan ragu. "Junmyeon-ah, dimana orangtuamu?"_

"_Mereka...mereka..sudah meninggal." Ingatan tentang orangtuanya membuat Junmyeon kecil menangis. "Aku merindukan mereka, ahjjussi."_

_Setetes air mata meleleh dari sudut mata pria dermawan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Junmyeon dihadapannya. "Jangan menangis, anak manis. Jangan menangis." Hiburnya tidak membantu._

"_Tapi aku merindukan mereka, ahjussi." Isaknya._

"_Ya, kau pasti merindukan mereka tapi kau harus tetap hidup Junmyeon-ah. Kau harus tetap hidup dan menjalani apa yang diinginkan orangtuamu." Isakan Junmyeon berhenti dan menatap penolongnya. "Kau tahu Junmyeon-ah, ahjussi kesepian. Kau mau menemani ahjussi?" dengan polos bocah 8 tahun itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, jadilah anak ahjjussi, kau mau?"_

_Setetes bulir bening kembali leleh disertai dengan anggukan pelan dari Junmyeon kecil. "Ya…ayah."_

**Daddy**

Suara deru mobil segera berhenti ketika Junmyeon mematikan mobilnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu Sehun turun. Ia rasa sudah cukup cerita masa kecilnya untuk menyadarkan putranya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah salah. Ia tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana mungkin putranya yang selama ini ia kira anak yang baik tidak lebih baik daripada berandalan elite di luar sana. Mengandalkan nama dan kekayaan orangtuanya.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika mendapati Yixing menatapnya dengan heran dari kursi kesayangannya. Ia hanya mendesah berat dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Tidak lama, Sehun berjalan dengan lunglai tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilemparkannya. Ia sudah merasa aneh ketika suaminya pulang secepat ini diikuti oleh Sehun yang terlihat berantakan. Bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa heran, putra sulungnya pun menatap ayah dan adiknya dari balik konter dapur.

"Ibu sebaiknya lihat keadaan ayah, biar aku yang melihat Sehunnie." Anjur Chanyeol, sang sulung pada Yixing yang beranjak tanpa kata menuju kamar tidurnya.

Chanyeol sendiri segera mengambil sekantung es dan menuju kamar adiknya yang tertutup rapat. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk, pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah lesu adiknya. "Mencari es."

Sehun segera mengambil es dari tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik ke ranjang nyamannya sembari meringis kecil. "Kalau mau tertawa, tertawalah. Tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin tertawa melihat wajah suntukmu itu Sehunnie." Ujar Chanyeol mengambil tempat disisi Sehun dan menatapnya intens. "Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berkelahi," sahutnya sebal. "hanya saja aku bertemu Xi Luhan di tempat dan waktu yang salah."

"Kau mungkin tidak berkelahi dengan Luhan murid beasiswa dari China itu tapi, muka memar seperti itu pasti tidak terjadi dengan sendirinya" kata Chanyeol menganalisis. "Aku bukan ayah, jadi kau bisa menceritakannya"

Kini Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. "Aku tak bermaksud menghinanya,"

"Ya, aku yakin kau tak bermaksud menghinanya. Tapi karena aku mengenalmu sejak kecil, ego-mu yang menghinanya." Chanyeol hanya menyengir lebar ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari adiknya. "Baiklah aku tidak akan menyelamu, lanjutkan."

"Dia juga tidak memukulku,"

"Lalu kau mencium dinding untuk mendapatkan luka…Baik, aku diam."

"Maksudku, dia hampir memukulku tapi dia menarik tangannya sebelum berhasil. Tapi Kim Jongin bodoh malah memperpanjang masalah dan menyerang pria itu. Alhasil, Tao yang melihat itu ikut campur membela Luhan dan membuat pukulan nyasar padaku." ungkap Sehun sebal. "Parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun seosangnim hanya melihatku dan Luhan sementara Kkamjjong yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sahabatku lari bersama Tao."

Mendengar cerita adiknya yang komikal membuat Chanyeol terkikik pelan. "Aku yakin Tao dan Kai sudah saling memaafkan saat ini." ucap Chanyeol menahan perutnya. "Apa kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ayah?"

"Sudah dijelaskan dengan salah oleh Kyuhyun seosangnim." Erangnya marah. "Aku tahu aku menyandang predikat anak nakal tapi ini pertama kalinya aku berkelahi. Itu pun bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Aish! Sehunnie jangan cemberut sayang. Kau jelek tahu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara menirukan anak kecil yang membuat Sehun melirik jijik kepada kakaknya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Lagipula aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya pada ayah."

"Jeongmal?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat mata adiknya berkilat senang. Ia mengangguk dan bangkit dari ranjang Sehun sebelum dihentikan oleh adiknya lagi. "Hyung?"

"Wae?" tanyanya kembali menutup pintu.

"Kau pernah bertemu kakek?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, ibu pun tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ada apa?"

"Tadi, ayah memberitahuku kalau dia berasal dari jalanan. Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ne, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sekali berterimakasih karena sudah membesarkan ayah." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Tanpa dia, mungkin ayah masih dijalanan atau lebih buruk lagi. Ayah tidak akan bertahan dan meninggal. Dan kita tak mungkin ada di dunia ini terlebih hidup dalam kecukupan."

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku juga."

**Daddy**

Ia tak pernah menyangka langkah ragunya menuju atap membuatnya menjadi terpaku dan bersemu merah. Tujuannya ke atap adalah untuk kabur dari pelajaran seperti biasanya namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu Xi Luhan yang tengah belajar dalam baluran mentari.

Xi Luhan, di mata Sehun begitu tampan.

Merasa terusik dengan pintu yang dibanting keras, Luhan mengangkat matanya dari puluhan kertas di tangannya dan memandang balik Kim Sehun dengan heran. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah!" serunya sembari menghampiri sosok dihadapannya.

Sehun sendiri tetap terpaku ketika tangan lembut Luhan menyentuh dahinya. "Kau tidak panas. Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau punya alergi?"

Dengan kikuk, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Luhan dan memandang pria tampan itu. "Kenapa kau baik padaku? Apa kau tidak marah karena kejadian kemarin?"

Seperti tersadar dengan sesuatu, tangan Luhan kembali terulur dan menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun. "Ini pasti sakit sekali. Walaupun Tao cengeng, ia tetap atlit wushu. Kau sudah mengobatinya?"

Sikap Luhan membuat perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat dan merona lebih dalam. Dengan patuh ia mengangguk. "Baguslah. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kau sangat manis." Ujar Luhan tulus. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk kelas."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun berbalik bertanya.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kelasku kosong dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku belajar. Kau kabur? Kalau begitu pastikan kau tidak berisik sementara aku belajar." Ujarnya santai dan berbalik menuju tempatnya semula.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Padahal kemarin…"

Ucapan Sehun membuat langkah Luhan berhenti dan menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan lembut. "Jadi kau mau aku marah-marah padamu?" tanpa sadar Sehun menggeleng keras. "Lagipula tak ada gunanya aku marah padamu dan apa yang kau katakan padaku adalah kenyataan."

Kini Sehun benar-benar menyesal dengan semua kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya sementara ia tidak lebih baik darinya. Perlahan, Sehun mundur dan menghilang dengan perasaan yang semakin berkecamuk.

**Daddy**

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Sehunnie?"

Suara Junmyeon mengagetkan Sehun yang melamun menatap bintang ditaman belakang rumahnya. ia menggeser dirinya ketika sang ayah duduk disampingnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ayah membesarkanmu selama 16 tahun, Sehunnie. Ayah tahu kau sedang sedih" kata Junmyeon sembari merangkul putranya. "Ada apa?"

Desahan berat keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Aku merasa bersalah karena Xi Luhan. Ia tidak membenciku karena apa yang terjadi namun ia, malah bersikap sangat baik padaku."

"Mintalah maaf padanya."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya?" sahut Sehun lelah, ia menatap ayah meminta bantuan.

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis dan bangkit meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mendecih kesal padanya. Namun ia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan putranya tapi ia beralih dengan gunting tanaman dan mengambil beberapa bunga di tamannya dan kembali kepada putranya yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Ia meletakan bunga-bunga itu di pangkuan putranya. "Bukannya kau minta saran ayah?"

"Tapi, ayah! Aku tak mungkin memberikan bunga pada seorang pria." Protes Sehun yang menyadari maksud sang ayah. "Ini…ini…ini menjijikkan."

"Memberikan bunga bukan hanya pada wanita. Xi Luhan, dia murid yang pintar bukan? Jika kau memberikan Anemone ini padanya. Ayah yakin dia menerima permintaan maafmu."

"Andwae!" seru Sehun dan berlari kedalam rumah.

Junmyeon hanya mendesah pelan dan mengambil beberapa Anemone itu kedalam pangkuannya. Menatapnya penuh kerinduan dan mendekapnya erat. Ia masih ingat kenapa ia memilih memenuhi halaman rumahnya dengan ratusan Anemone tanpa satupun bunga lainnya.

* * *

_Apa yang bisa dilakukan Junmyeon kecil hanya menangis dipangkuan sang ayah. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menangis sedangkan ayahnya tak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Pria tampan itu hanya diam sembari membersih luka pada tubuh putranya._

_Junmyeon menangis bukan karena rasa sakit akibat lukanya. Ia menangis karena melihat tatapan kecewa ayah padanya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan pria yang telah mengangkatnya anak dan merawatnya selama ini._

_Ia lebih memilih jika sang ayah meneriakinya atau memarahinya daripada mendiamkannya tetapi tetap merawatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah._

"_Ayah..hiks…maafkan Junmyeon." Ucap Junmyeon ditengah isakan._

"_Jangan minta maaf pada ayah. Mintalah maaf pada teman yang sudah kau pukul." Ujarnya terdengar dingin sembari menutup luka Junmyeon dengan kain kasa._

"_Tapi Kyunnie yang jahat." Protes Junmyeon kesal. Ia tidak mau meminta maaf pada orang yang telah menghinanya. Sayangnya, sang ayah nampak tak peduli. Ia menurunkan Junmyeon dari pangkuannya dan memasuki kamarnya. "Ayah!"_

_Tangisan Junmyeon semakin deras tapi tak satu pun suara ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan suaranya dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya menghapus air matanya. Ia ingin ayahnya memangkunya, menceritakan hal-hal manis dan menciumi lukanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Ia menatap pintu kamar ayahnya dengan sedih. Kalau meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun bisa membuat ayahnya kembali padanya. Kenapa tidak?_

_Dengan langkah tertatih, Junmyeon mendorong pintu kamar dan mendapati ayahnya hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali beralih pada kumpulan Bunga Anemone di balkon kamarnya. Ia mendekati pria dewasa itu dan memeluk kaki sang ayah._

"_Junmyeon akan minta maaf pada Kyunnie, tapi ayah jangan membenci Junmyeon." Rengeknya sedih._

_Mata itu membulat lebar ketika mendengar pernyataan putranya, dengan sigap ia mengangkat Junmyeon dalam pelukannya dan memberikan butterfly kiss. Sikapnya membuat Junmyeon senang dan tertawa karena kegelian._

"_Ayah tidak membenci Junmyeon lagi 'kan?" tanya bocah itu penuh kepolosan._

_Tangan besar itu membelai surai kecoklatan Junmyeon dengan sayang. "Ayah tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah membenci Junmyeonnie." Ujarnya lembut disertai kecupan lembut di pipi Junmyeon. "Tapi sikap Junmyeon disekolah tadi membuat ayah kecewa. Berjanjilah pada ayah, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Jika seseorang melakukan hal tidak baik pada kita, Junmyeon jangan membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Balaslah dengan kebaikan yang akan membuatnya membalas kita dengan kebaikan."_

"_Ya, ayah." Jawab Junmyeon menunduk malu. "Tapi Junmyeon tidak tahu bagaimana cara minta maaf pada Kyunnie?"_

"_Junmyeon tidak tahu?" putranya mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti arah tangan sang ayah yang memetik setangkai Anemone. "Berikan ini pada Kyunnie."_

"_Shireo!" tolak Junmyeon tegas dengan suaranya yang imut. "Junmyeon tidak mau memberikan bunga pada Kyunnie. Kyunnie juga bukan wanita. Nanti Kyunnie malah semakin mengejek Junmyeon karena memberikannya bunga."_

"_Junmyeonnie," ucapnya lembut, ia mencubit pipi tembam putranya gemas. "Memberikan bunga bukanlah hal yang memalukan atau hanya bisa diberikan pada seorang wanita. Bunga ini melambangkan ketulusan, sayang. Jika Junmyeon memberikanya, ayah yakin, Kyunnie akan memaafkan Junmyeon"_

"_Jeongmal?" _

"_Hmm," sahutnya lucu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas ketika melihat betapa menggemaskan dan lucu putranya._

**Daddy**

Makan malam keluarga Kim berlangsung tenang sebagaimana malam-malam sebelumnya. Junmyeon yang memakan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Yixing kembali mengomel pada Sehun, ataupun Chanyeol yang tetap focus pada I-padnya dan sedikit terkena omelan.

"Kau baru saja berhasil memanggil ayahmu ke sekolah," damprat Yixing geram. "Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan pada dapur ibu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau microwave tidak bisa memanggang telur." Sahut Sehun malas sembari menusuk-nusuk macaroni tanpa niat memakannya. "itu hanya kesalahan kecil."

"YA TUHAN!" seru Yixing memijat tengkuknya lelah. "Tak mungkin hanya karena telur dapur ibu bisa seberantakan itu. Lagipula apa kau bocah 5 tahun yang tidak tahu menggoreng telur...Chanyeol makan sayurmu."

"Ya, ibu." jawab Chanyeol patuh yang langsung memakan sayuran di piringnya dengan jijik. Ia tahu sangat jelas untuk tidak melawan ibunya.

"Dan kemana sepetak Anemone, Sehun? Hanya kau yang ada dirumah hari ini!"

"Kalau itu, aku yang membantu Sehun mengambilnya." Sahut Chanyeol setelah bersusah payah menelan batang daun yang tidak perlu repot-repot dipotong Yixing. "Aku takut ia menghancurkan seluruh taman ayah, makanya aku membantu."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu hyung. Aku tak mungkin merusak semua bunga." Sergah Sehun tidak terima.

"Ya kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau cukup idiot karena sampai sekarang kau belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'S' dengan benar." Balas Chanyeol yang memukul telak adiknya.

"Ayah tidak marah kalau kau mengambil sepetak bunga Anemone, tapi untuk apa sebanyak itu?" tanya Junmyeon yang heran ketika ia pulang dan mendapati bunganya telah hilang dengan rapi.

"Xi Luhan ternyata sangat menyukai Anemone, karena itu Sehun memberikannya."

"Yak hyung, aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri." Omel Sehun setengah kesal dengan keikut-campuran Chanyeol dan setengah malu tertangkap jelas mengambil Anemone yang sebelumnya ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ayah, untuk acara amal dua minggu lagi, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku punya relawan dari teman kampus dan kita bisa menyeret Sehun kali ini untuk menyalurkan tangan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Itu hari minggu hyung dan aku punya kencan." Tolak Sehun berapi-api.

"Kalau kau maksud kencan dengan ranjangmu, jangan harap Kim Sehun. Ayahmu sudah tua dan setidaknya kau harus ikut membantu perusahaan ayahmu." Desak Yixing yang seketika membuat niat Sehun untuk bercinta dengan ranjangnya pupus sudah.

"Aku masih muda, Yixing. Lagipula aku masih ingin ikut acara itu." ucap Junmyeon merasa tersinggung.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyiapkan kencanmu dengan rumah sakit." balas Yixing tanpa bisa dibantah lagi. "Dan berhentilah mencari ayah-mu. Bukankah dengan jelas di surat ayah kalau kau tak perlu mencarinya."

"Apa salahnya seorang anak mencari ayahnya?" jawab Junmyeon yang tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya dan sedikit kaget dengan perubahan topic secara mendadak.

"Ini sudah lebih 34 tahun sejak ayahmu menghilang. Tidak kau berpikir berapa umurnya sekarang jika ia masih hidup…" kalimat Yixing seketika terhenti saat ia menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menatap wajah terluka dan kecewa Junmyeon yang dilemparkan padanya. "Junmyeon-ah, maafkan aku. Aku.."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab dan segera pergi dari hadapan keluarganya. Yixing kembali terduduk dengan pandangan kosong sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun memandang ngeri pertengkaran orangtuanya .

"Masuklah ke kamar kalian." Pinta Yixing lirih.

Chanyeol segera menarik Sehun yang masih terlihat kaget ke kamarnya. "Tenanglah Sehunnie, ini hanya pertengkaran kecil yang tidak disengaja."

"Jadi kakek menghilang?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Jadi, kakek belum meninggal?"

"Bahkan ayah tidak tahu apakah kakek masih hidup atau tidak." Jawabnya. "Kudengar dari ibu, kakek mengirim ayah sekolah keluarga negeri. Namun saat ia kembali, ayah hanya menemukan sebuah surat dan seluruh kekayaan telah dilimpahkan ke ayah."

"Tapi kenapa kakek pergi?"

"Entahlah, ayah pun tidak tahu." Balasnya sembari menghempaskan dirinya di samping Sehun. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan isi suratnya."

"Mungkinkah ayah masih menyimpannya?" pertanyaan Sehun segera membuat Chanyeol kembali terduduk dan memandang adiknya kagum.

"Kau pintar juga. Ayo ke ruang kerja ayah, setelah bertengkar pasti ayah pergi keluar." Ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Sehun mengendap-endap menuju ruang kerja.

"Darimana hyung tahu ayah akan keluar? Seperti kau pernah saja melihat ayah dan ibu bertengkar sebelumnya padahal wajahmu jelas-jelas terkejut tadi." Dumel Sehun sebal namun ia harus menelan kata-katanya ketika mendengar mobil ayahnya keluar dari garasi.

"Aku lahir lebih dulu darimu dan aku lebih sering di rumah. Kau pikir selama bertahun-tahun pernikahan mereka akan damai, tenang dan sejahtera begitu saja? Ck, ck, ck, kau benar-benar masih anak kecil."

Setelah mendengar suara deru mobil yang semakin jauh, langkah Chanyeol semakin santai sementara Sehun merasakan dadanya seperti akan berperang. Ia takut jika ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang dan melampiaskan segala perasaannya kepada mereka. Namun semua tak terjadi dan sebuah kotak yang telah terbuka tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerja sang ayah.

* * *

_Junmyeon berlari menuju apartemen mewah milik sang ayah dengan wajah berseri. Hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan bagi semua murid tahun terakhir menengah atas. Di tangannya sebuah amplop putih membawa kabar bahagia untuknya. Amplop kelulusan yang ingin segera di berikan pada sang ayah._

"_AYAH!" teriakan Junmyeon seketika terhenti ketika isyarat diam diberikan padanya. Ayahnya masih menerima telpon dan bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa asing yang sangat fasih. Ia segera mendekat pada ayahnya dan menunggu hingga pria tampan itu menutup ponselnya._

"_Dari senyumanmu, ayah rasa, ayah tak perlu membuka suratnya." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar._

"_Bagaimana kalau senyumanku palsu?" tanya Junmyeon jenaka._

"_Hmm, berarti kau harus dihukum." Balasnya berubah serius dengan nada mengancam. "Jadi, hasilnya?"_

_Suara sang ayah tidak berhasil membuat Junmyeon ketakutan. "Sayangnya aku tak perlu dihukum, aku LULUS."_

"_Ayah tidak terkejut, kau anak yang pintar." Junmyeon menyukai perlakuan ayahnya yang mengusap surainya lembut. "Lagipula ayah sudah menyiapkan hadiah kelulusanmu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu?"_

_Dengan sigap tangan Junmyeon keluar dan menengadah. "Mana?"_

"_Siapa yang bilang hadiahnya adalah benda." Ujarnya sembari menurunkan tangan Junmyeon dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik punggungnya. "Kau akan meneruskan kuliahmu di London."_

"_Ayah bercanda?" ujar Junmyeon tidak percaya._

"_Tidak," ia menggeleng mantap. "Kau akan berangkat besok!"_

_Senyuman Junmyeon seketika runtuh digantikan perasaan was-was dan gugup. "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, yah? Bahasa Inggris-ku tidak terlalu bagus, dan…dan…dan…"_

_Tarikan tangan ayah di pipi Junmyeon untuk memaksakan sebuah senyuman tidak berhasil. "Kau akan mengalami tahap adaptasi Junmyeon-ah. Lagi pula akan ada kelas bimbingan untuk murid asing. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, tapi Junmyeon tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang akan ia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, namun ia mulai merasa aneh ketika ayahnya melarangnya pulang dan menjelang kelulusan seluruh telponnya tak pernah terjawab. Ia melewati kelulusan tanpa satu pun kerabat yang hadir._

_Saat ia pulang, ia berharap ayahnya sudah menunggu di apartemen mereka dengan wajah bangga. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah sebuah surat dari ayahnya, surat warisan dan kliping Koran yang menguning._

_Dengan ragu, ia membuka suratnya. _

* * *

"Hyung, menurutmu kenapa kakek begitu saja meninggalkan ayah?" tanya Sehun sembari memain surat ditangannya.

"Kau bertanya itu lagi. Ayah saja tak tahu, apalagi aku." Seru Chanyeol sebal, ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Sehun dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke amplopnya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kliping ini?" sahut Sehun yang merasa jiwa detektifnya bangkit.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Itu hanya kliping biasa."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ayah cukup tua untuk mendapatkan kliping koran berumur 250-an tahun yang lalu." jelasnya bingung ketika melihat kliping itu lebih jelas. "Koran ini tertanggal 12 Agustus 1869."

"Kau bercanda? Tua sekali kliping itu." decak Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia beringsut mendekati adiknya dan ikut membaca isinya. "Kebakaran laboratorium pribadi yang menewaskan semua pekerjanya? Kenapa ini ada disini?"

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan kakek?" sahut Sehun, dahinya berkerut semakin dalam ketika memperhatikan isi kotak yang kebanyakan kertas yang berhubungan dengan kakeknya. "Apa ayah tak mempunyai foto kakek?"

"Kudengar seluruh foto yang ada kakek di dalamnya menghilang. Kenapa rasanya kakek ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ya?"

Sehun bangkit dan meletakkan semua barang di tempat semula. "Aku tidak tahu dan kepalaku jadi sakit karena memikirkannya. Selamat tidur, hyung." Serunya, segera keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

**Daddy**

Matahari bersinar terik membuat Sehun mengutuknya berulang kali hari ini. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sedang sibuk mengkordinir acara amal di panti asuhan ini dengan semangat, bertahan dari anak-anak kecil berlarian tidak tahu diri dan membuatnya sedikit iri sementara dirinya berlindung dibawah pohon besar.

Ia cukup kaget ketika bertemu dengan Xi Luhan yang datang bersama teman kakaknya sebagai sukarelawan. Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Luhan salah satu sukarelawan yang aktif di organisasi kemanusiannya.

Kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menekan pipi, membuatnya melompat kaget dan mendapati sebungkus es krim tengah di sodorkan padanya. "Kau lelah bukan?"

"Ne hyung, terimakasih." Ujarnya sembari menerima es krim tersebut. "Errr, K..K.."

"Kris. Aku Kris. Kalau kau lupa." Sehun tersenyum malu dan beralih untuk berpura-pura meneliti es krimnya. "Kuperhatikan dari tadi, matamu tidak lepas dari Luhan. Kau menyukainya?" Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Sehun tersedak es krimnya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" serunya salah tingkah. Ia tidak sadar sudah membentak Kris dan memasang sikap ofensif.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Calm down, boy!" ujar Kris menenangkan sembari menuntun Sehun untuk kembali duduk. "Kau tak perlu membentakku. Lagipula kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Tambahnya dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak mungkin."

"Ya kau tidak menyukainya, tapi kau mencintainya." Goda Kris dengan suara bisikan. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu."

"Tidak, hyung! Hentikan itu!"

"Oops, pujaan hatimu datang Sehunnie." Ujarnya pelan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku sementara Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Tidak menghiraukan sikap Kris, Luhan datang menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau lelah? Aku cukup kaget ketika Chanyeol hyung datang dengan menarikmu. Kau tidak terbiasa dengan acara social seperti ini?"

Setelah percakapannya dengan Kris, kini Sehun merasa canggung. "Err, err…ne. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah."

"Hmm," Luhan hanya bergumam tanpa berniat melanjutkan percakapan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyadarkan punggungnya ke pohon.

Melihat wajah manis dan tampan itu beristirahat di sampingnya, membuat Sehun tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk menatap wajah itu. Wajah yang lelah tapi damai. Namun, ia hampir saja kembali terlonjak ketika Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun kikuk. Ia merasa tertangkap basah memuja pria di sampingnya. "anemone…"

"Ahh, aku lupa mengatakan terimakasih padamu." Ungkapnya pelan. "Terimakasih atas bunganya. Aku merawat dengan baik, Kris gege juga yang menyukai."

"Oh," sahutnya pelan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Sepertinya hyung kenal dekat dengan Kris hyung?" tanyanya mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Ya, aku tinggal dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Keluarganya yang membantu keuangan, pendidikan serta menitipkanku padanya. Tapi aku belum pernah melihat keluarganya sama sekali." Luhan tersenyum lembut, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau merona.

"Oh…hyung?" panggilnya penuh keraguan. Senyuman Luhan membuat gila.

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak jadi?"

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan sedikit ragu sembari bangkit dan mengibaskan tanah di celananya. "Ayo Sehunnie, seperti Chanyeol hyung hampir meledak jika kita tidak membantunya sesegera mungkin."

Sehun menatap punggung lebar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk yang membuat kepalanya pening ditambah lagi sesuatu seperti menekan dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin meletus jika tak melepaskan apa yang sebenarnya sudah dipendam selama beberapa minggu ini, secepatnya.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris memang benar? Ia tidak menyukai Luhan, tapi mencintainya.

"Luhan hyung," ujarnya sembari menahan tangan Luhan yang kini menatapnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ia bisa melihat mata Luhan membulat penuh keterkejutan, namun perasaan serasa jatuh berkeping ketika Luhan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan menatapnya penuh keraguan. "Sehun, aku…"

Tanpa sadar, Sehun melangkah mundur sebagai sikap mempertahankan dirinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seakan-akan menahan seluruh air mata yang mungkin saja tumpah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Ujarnya, segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi tempat ramai itu. Berjalan menjauhi Luhan, menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah tumpah.

Sehun tidak tahu sejauh apa ia telah berjalan, ia berhenti ketika kakinya berteriak sakit dan menyadari hari telah malam. Sumpah serapah keluar sedikit demi sedikit ketika menyadari keberadaannya di daerah asing yang menakutkan dan duduk sendirian di tepi jalan yang sangat sepi.

Ia ingin kembali, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lelah dan ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang ia ambil tadi. Air mata membuat pandangannya mengabur dan rasa sakit di dadanya membuatnya tidak peduli pada sekitar.

Jika saja ia tidak mengatakan hal bodoh itu pada Luhan, mungkin ia masih di panti asuhan itu. Menikmati sup hangat dan tidur dalam asramanya lalu kembali esok hari. Tapi, kembali mengingat Luhan membuat air mata itu menetes lagi dan rasa sakit yang semakin menusuknya. Udara malam yang dingin ditambah lagi keadaan perut yang kosong sama sekali tidak membantu.

Tangannya yang basah karena air mata mencoba mencari ponselnya namun ia kembali teringat bahwa Chanyeol menyita ponselnya karena ia lebih memilih dunia maya daripada menyalurkan tenaganya tadi. Kini Sehun tak hanya menangis karena Luhan, ia menangis ketakutan.

Tak tahu arah pulang, hati dan kakinya sakit, ponsel tidak ada tangan, tidak bisa ilmu bela diri dan ia takut kegelapan. Alhasil ia meringkuk di bawah lampu jalan dengan tubuh bergetar karena dingin dan lapar. Berharap Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia menghilang.

Tangannya sibuk mengusap tubuhnya dan berusaha memeluk tubuhnya, melindunginya dari angin malam hingga ia menengadah dan menemukan jutaan bintang berkelap-kelip menyapanya. Perlahan, Sehun mulai menghitung, Ia mengingat kebiasaan ayahnya yang menghitung bintang untuk mengusir kebosanan.

108

109

123

124

125

240

241

24…

"Apa kau akan menghitung bintang sampai 1000?" suara Kris di telinganya membuatnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari menyampirkan jaket ke tubuh mungil Sehun. "Apa kau bosan?"

"Hmm, aku belajar dari ayah."

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membesarkan anak manis sepertimu." Ungkapnya selagi membersihkan wajah Sehun dengan saputangannya. Ia berbalik dan menyodorkan punggungnya. "Ayo naik, kakimu pasti sakit 'kan? Chanyeol sangat cemas saat ia sadar kau menghilang."

Dengan gerakan ragu, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan membiarkan dirinya di gendong oleh pria tampan itu. Punggung itu terasa hangat, sama hangatnya seperti punggung ayahnya terakhir kali ia digendong. Dengan itu ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

"Jangan menangis, Sehunnie." Hibur Kris ketika merasakan punggungnya basah dan tubuh Sehun bergetar pelan. "Apa yang Luhan katakan padamu? Ia terlihat bersalah ketika kami semua menyadarimu hilang. Apa yang dilakukan Luhan hingga kau menangis, Sehunnie?"

Kris bisa merasakan Sehun menggeleng hampir tak terasa. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya saja…hyung benar. Aku mencintainya."

"Jadi, Luhan menolakmu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya bukan?" ia kembali mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia hanya menganggapku cinta monyet."

"Cinta adalah cinta. Hal itu akan berbuah menjadi cinta monyet atau cinta sejati tergantung pada dirimu sendiri yang melihat dan memperlakukannya." Ujar Kris begitu tenang, suaranya membuat Sehun menjadi damai dan nyaman. "Cinta akan dianggap cinta monyet ketika kau bermain dengannya dan memperlakukannya dengan 'mudah' sehingga akan mudah untuk dilupakan. Cinta yang lain akan dianggap sebagai cinta sejati saat kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, penuh kasih sayang dan menyentuh hatinya. Saat itu terjadi, cinta itu akan menjadi abadi dan susah untuk dilupakan lalu hal itu yang dinamakan cinta abadi."

"Kalau begitu, hapus air matamu dan kejarlah dia. Terus kejar hingga ia menemukan jalan buntu dan tidak mempunyai pilihan selain berjalan ke arahmu."

"Ne hyung, terimakasih." Balas Sehun pelan, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan.

"Sayang kau terlalu besar, padahal aku ingin koala hug. Wajahmu pasti manis sekali saat ini." ujar Kris yang dibalas kekehan dari Sehun. "Jangan menangis, menangis tidak akan mengubah segalanya tapi jika itu hal yang membahagiakan, maka menangislah."

**Daddy**

"Yo, Kreese!" sapa Chanyeol ceria. Ia menghampiri Kris yang sedang menyiram tamannya di belakang rumah. "Kau sama gilanya dengan ayahku jika tentang Anemone."

"Benarkah?" tanya jenaka, ia meletakan pot penyiram dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang memperhatikan bunga-bunga ditamannya. "Kau mengantar Sehun lagi?"

"Yep, anak itu menjadikanku alasan untuk menemui Luhan. Tapi tidak apa, setidaknya seorang kakak harus membantu adiknya mengejar pujaan hatinya. Kau tidak terganggu dengan kami yang bisa kapan saja datang?"

Kris terkekeh. "Tidak, lagi pula rumah ini cukup sepi karena Luhan terus mengurung dirinya di kamar untuk belajar. Setidaknya Sehun anak yang ceria, ia bisa menghidupkan rumah dingin ini. Kau mau kopi?"

"Boleh." Jawab Chanyeol yang mengikuti Kris ke dapur. "Kudengar dari Sehun, kau yang memberinya semangat untuk mengejar Luhan?"

"Hmm, aku tahu Luhan sangat baik. Anak itu juga sudah punya bibit pada Sehun sejak awal. Hanya saja, Luhan terlalu introvert dan ia menyadarinya. Mungkin ia takut melukai Sehun pada akhirnya. Kita hanya bisa memberinya sedikit dorongan dari Sehun sendiri." Jelasnya sembari meracik kopi mereka.

"Aku seperti mendengar ayahku sendiri memberi ceramah." Ulas Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub. "Bahkan kalian memiliki hobi dan banyak kesamaan. Suatu saat kalian harus bertemu, aku yakin kau pasti akan langsung dianggap anak melebihi aku dan Sehun. Dilihat dari Sehun yang cetak biru ayahku yang sangat akrab denganmu."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu ayahmu " ujarnya sembari menyesap kopi dan memberikan segelas pada Chanyeol. " suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan skrip…"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Sehun turun dengan kelam. Chanyeol dan Kris tahu kalau Sehun bisa kapan saja menitikan air mata ditilik dari raut wajah dan matanya yang memerah. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar susah ditaklukan.

"Hyung, bisa kita pulang?" pinta Sehun dengan suara sengaunya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kris." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung meletakkan gelas kopinya dan mengikuti adiknya yang telah dulu menuju mobil mereka. "Terimakasih kopinya."

Kris segera menyusul mereka, mengantar kakak beradik itu sampai depan rumahnya. Namun, Kris segera menunduk dari balik kaca mobil dimana Sehun duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia membelai surai kecoklatan Sehun penuh sayang. "Kau baru saja sampai. Kau tak mau menemani hyung dulu?" Sehun menggeleng kaku. "Kopi kakakmu bahkan belum habis."

"Kalau Chanyeol hyung masih ingin disini, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Balas Sehun pelan, tapi Kris dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara serak Sehun menahan tangisan yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"Baiklah, hyung tak bisa menahanmu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin hyung katakan padamu." Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. "Sedikit lagi, Sehun. Hanya sedikit lagi. Kau sudah berhasil masuk di hati Luhan. Hanya sedikit lagi, dan kau bisa berdiam dengan tenang."

**Daddy**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" tanya Junmyeon pada Yixing yang sama-sama memperhatikan putra mereka dari celah pintu kamar.

"Patah hati." jawab Yixing singkat, ia baru saja keluar dari kamar putranya setelah penolakan untuk makan malam. "Ia tidak mau makan, Myeon-ah."

"Berikan padaku. Biar aku yang membujuknya." Pinta Junmyeon selagi mengambil nampan berisi makanan dari tangan Yixing.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Sehun dan duduk disamping putranya. Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan ayahnya semakin merapatkan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. "Sehunnie?"

"Pergi, yah. Sehun ingin tidur." Usirnya lembut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa tidur kalau perutmu kosong, sayang." Ujarnya sembari menyibak selimut dan mendapatkan mata sembab dan merah putranya. "kenapa menangis, sayang?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kelilipan." Kilah Sehun, menghapus air matanya serabutan.

"Jangan berbohong, Hunnie-ah. Kau bukan pembohong yang ulung." Junmyeon mendudukkan Sehun dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Katakan pada ayah, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk tapi Junmyeon tahu, putranya kembali menangis seiring dengan bulir yang membasahi selimut di pangkuan Sehun. "Luhan hyung membenci Sehun, yah. Ia bilang Sehun hanya merepotkannya dan membuatnya sebal. Dia tidak ingin mengenal anak manja seperti Sehun."

"Xi Luhan, murid yang pernah berkelahi denganmu? Murid dari china?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi. "Bukankah dia sangat baik padamu sebelumnya? Dia tidak membencimu karena perkelahianmu sebelumnya, lalu kenapa ia sekarang membencimu?"

"Mungkin, karena Sehun menyatakan perasaan padanya."

Junmyeon mendesah berat. "Seberapa benci ayah pada Luhan karena telah membuatmu menangis. Tapi ayah lebih membenci jika Sehunnie menangis. Jangan membuang waktumu untuk menangis jika kau bisa menggunakan waktu menangismu untuk mengejarnya. Mengejarnya hingga ia tidak punya pilihan selain berjalan menujumu."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "Kalimat ayah kurang lebih sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kris hyung. Bahkan ayah dan Kris hyung sangat menyukai bunga Anemone."

"Benarkah?" Junmyeon terkekeh dan bangkit dari ranjang. "makanlah, Sehunnie. Kalau kau mau mengejarnya, janganlah sakit."

"Iya, yah."

Namun sebelum Junmyeon menutup sepenuh pintu, ia kembali berbalik. "Kalau kau lelah berlari mengejarnya. Berhentilah. Tapi jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai, ayah yakin, Sehunnie tidak akan lelah."

**Daddy**

"Chanyeol,"

Panggilan akan namanya membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Kris menghampirinya dengan elegan dan seperti biasa, selalu tampan. "Yo, Kreese." Balasnya lemah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"hmm, tidak ada-apa."

"Chanyeol, kau bukan pembohong yang ulung." Tegur Kris, sedikit marah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Hmm, aku memang bukan pembohong yang ulung. Tapi melihat berbicara dengan gaya dan intonasimu yang sama dengan ayahku, aku…haah! Ayahku…" erangnya frustasi.

"Ada apa dengan Junmy– maksudku ayahmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kental.

"Dia sudah tua, Kris. Ayah mendapat serangan jantung tadi malam dan sekarang, dia ada di rumah sakit." ujarnya lirih, Kris bisa melihat air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua mata indah milik Chanyeol. "Ayah sudah lama mempunyai penyakit jantung. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan dari kami. Dokter bilang, keadaannya sudah parah dan kapan saja…ayah…ayah…"

"Aku yakin ayahmu akan bertahan, Yeol. Dia pria yang kuat." Sahut Kris, menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya."

"Kris, bisakah kau nanti membawa Luhan untuk menemui Sehun? Anak itu sangat terpukul dan butuh pengalih perhatian."

"Ne, nanti aku akan membawa Luhan."

Beberapa hari berlalu, Luhan datang dengan langkah ragu. Ia menatap Sehun yang berdiam diri di depan ruang ICU dengan sedih. Anak itu belum menyadari kedatangan Luhan dan masih menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lututnya hingga Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun," panggilnya pelan.

Mengenali pemilik suara, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan terkejut. Namun pandangan itu berubah menjadi sendu sebelum air mata kembali menetes. "Apa kabar, Hannie hyung? Maaf tidak mengunjungimu beberapa hari ini."

"Apa kau masih bisa minta maaf padaku dalam keadaan seperti ini?" desis Luhan kesal. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, menyusahkan dan sering membuatku khawatir."

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Sehun-ah." Seru Luhan yang segera membawa Sehun kepelukannya. "Maafkan aku yang tak pernah jujur padamu, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku yang terus membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku yang terlalu introvert dan khawatir pada ujianku. Aku hanya tak ingin kehadiranmu mengganggu pelajaranku. Tapi, kini aku sadar, aku kesepian saat kau tak ada."

"Hyung, maksud Luhan hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sehun-ah. Dan kebodohanmu itu membuatku khawatir padamu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun bodoh." Maki Luhan kesal. "Jangan menangis. Aku ada disini."

**Daddy**

Langkah huru-hara terdengar jelas di koridor menuju ruang VVIP dimana keluarga Kim menunggu dengan was-was keadaan kepala keluarga mereka di dalam kamar. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar bersama dokter dan perawat lain, menghadap mereka.

"Keadaan tuan Kim sudah sangat kritis. Menurut perkiraan kami, tuan Kim tidak bisa melewati malam ini. Namun semua tergantung dengan keputusan Tuhan diatas. Kami permisi." Ucapnya menyesal.

"Luhan hyung." Panggil Sehun ketika menyadari kehadiran Luhan bersama Kris tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yo, Kreese." Sapa Chanyeol lirih.

"Apa kabar, nyonya Kim?" tanya Kris terdengar lemas. "Aku harap baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjenguk suamiku, Kris-ssi." Balas Yixing pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar inap Jun Myeon.

"Kris. Kris! Kau baik-baik saja?" panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkan Kris yang tiba-tiba hanya berdiri terpaku dan terlihat kosong. "Ayo."

Kris mengikuti Chanyeol sementara Luhan dan Sehun lebih memilih tetap berada diluar. Sosok lemah terbaring damai dibalik seluruh peralatan penyokong kehidupan. Kris perlahan mendekati kaki ranjang dan mengambil catatan riwayat pasien dan membacanya seksama.

"Kau mengerti tulisan-tulisan cacing itu, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba menghidupkan ruangan namun, cengiran bodoh itu segera terhenti ketika air mata Kris jatuh membasahi kertas di tangannya. "Kris, kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku tidak apa-apa." Balasnya serak sembari menghapus sisa air mata. "Aku yakin kalian lelah, isilah perut di cafeteria. Biarkan aku yang menjaga, Jun– ahjjussi."

"Terimakasih Kris. Ayo bu." Ajak Chanyeol sedikit memaksa ketika Yixing tetap pada tempatnya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Yixing dan Chanyeol belum kembali, Kris masih dengan setia menjaga Junmyeon hingga mata itu perlahan terbuka. Dengan sabar, Kris menunggunya untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Junmyeon lirih, tapi terdengar dengan jelas keterkejutan ketika ia melihat sosok ayahnya duduk disampingnya. Tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Junmyeonnie." Ujarnya lembut, ia meraih tangan Junmyeon dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayah?"

"Ya, ini ayah Junmyeonnie. Kau merindukan ayah?"

"Apakah ini mimpi, yah?"

Dengan mantap Kris menggeleng. "Sayangnya bukan, myeonnie-ya. Ini bukan mimpi."

"Tapi, ayah tak berubah sejak.."

"Terakhir kali kau melihat ayah?" Kris melanjutkan kalimat Junmyeon dengan tenang. "Kau ingat kliping koran yang ayah tinggalkan padamu?" junmyeon mengangguk kaku. "Laboratorium itu milik ayah, kebakaran itu disebabkan oleh ayah. Ayah tidak sengaja menghancurkan tabung reaksi dan terminum, sampai sekarang, ayah tidak bisa mati Junmyeon-ah."

"Tapi, kenapa ayah pergi?" tanya Junmyeon yang mulai terisak.

"Tenanglah, Junmyeon-ah. Kau akan menyakiti jantungmu sendiri, sayang." Pintanya sembari menepuk-nepuk dada putranya perlahan. Seperti setiap kali ia mencoba menidurkan Junmyeon ketika kecil. "Human aren't meant to last forever, dan ayah melanggar itu sayang. Saat kau kecil, mungkin ayah akan terlihat memang seperti ayahmu. Namun ketika kau beranjak, ayah akan terlihat seperti kakakmu, lalu temanmu, selanjutnya ayah akan terlihat seperti anakmu dan jika kau bertahan, mungkin ayah akan menjadi cucumu." Kris terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Saat orang mulai mencurigai ayah tidak menua, saat itulah ayah harus pergi. Maafkan ayah karena meninggalkanmu, sayang. Tapi ayah harus pergi. Kau tak perlu mencari ayah seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, karena ayah akan selalu mengawasimu dan keluargamu."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu ayah selama ini, tapi ini mungkin hukumannya karena aku tidak menuruti surat ayah." Balas Junmyeon sedih. "Tapi setidaknya, aku bertemu lagi dengan ayah."

"Ayah" panggil Junmyeon lagi.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku ngantuk sekali, bisakah ayah menemaniku hingga tertidur?"

"Tentu saja, sayang." Balasnya, menahan isak tangisnya saat mendengar monitor yang terhubung dengan jantung Junmyeon melambat.

"Aku ingin memeluk ayah."

"Ya, sayang." Jawab Kris yang berbaring disamping Junmyeon dan melakukan ritual yang sudah tak pernah ia lakukan. Menepuk dada Junmyeon dan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

"Ayah,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan bertemu dengan orangtua kandungku dan mengatakan pada mereka kalau perjalanan hidupku sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, jangan menangis."

"Sampaikan salah ayah pada mereka. Katakan pada mereka kalau ayah sangat bersyukur mereka melahirkanmu ke dunia ini."

"Ayah,"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, Junmyeonnie." Balas Kris sembari mematikan monitor yang hanya menampilkan garis lurus berserta suara denging menyebal.

* * *

_Junmyeon-ku tersayang,_

_Selamat atas kelulusanmu sayang. Maaf ayah tak bisa datang dan mengucapkannya secara langsung. Ayah sangat bangga dengan semua yang kau raih, meski kau tak menginginkannya._

_Mulai sekarang! Jangan melupakan untuk makan. Jangan terlalu lama di luar ruangan. Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat. Jangan sakit. Jangan lupa untuk bermain. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, sayang. Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia._

_Ayah harus pergi, pergi ke tempat yang dekat denganmu tapi tak mungkin kau temukan. Karena itu jangan mencari ayah. Ayah akan baik-baik saja, selamanya, dan meskipun kau tak menyadarinya ayah akan selalu mengawasimu._

_Dari ayah yang mencintaimu,_

_Wu Yi Fan_

The End

Don't forget to Review, please.

Berikan aku tanggapan tentang ff murahan, gaje dan abal ini padaku.


End file.
